


Attic

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attics, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron thinks about his childhood room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Attic" and 100quills prompt "Sunset"

When I was younger, I loved living in the attic. I was above everyone else in the house, and they had to go very far out of their way to bother me. Sometimes I could pretend that I was in a different place entirely, like in a huge tree house in the rain forest, or in the highest turret of an old castle, or in the crow's nest of a huge ship.

I got to see the sun set for the longest time, and I could watch snow storms and rain clouds rolling in over the hills. It was the best room in the house, I thought.

Now it just feels lonely. Forgotten.


End file.
